


An Electric Graveyard

by SuperWhoLock94



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock94/pseuds/SuperWhoLock94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, you are dared to go into an abandoned graveyard of phone booths and something just isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Electric Graveyard

You were dared to do this. This wasn’t something that you came up with because you are definitely not this cruel. It’s an old lot that is filled with telephone booths that are rotting away or peeling to reveal the years of graffiti left behind by those who wanted to “leave their mark.” Shaking your head as you go through the small opening left in the gate, your flashlight lands on a phone box, move it to the left a meter, and you find another. This one isn’t nearly as rotted as the first spotted but it’s nothing spectacular.

It’s almost midnight and you have to last ten minutes in here. You squeeze your way through the maze of boxes, towering over your head and leaving you to look up and look at the brilliant night sky, the stars and moon shining so bright that the yard has an early blue look, giving the boxes a blue glow.

Travelling into the yard a little further, you start to find ones with new graffiti on them, gangs coming in and destroying these- these time boxes. You imagine movies, shows and fashion shoots being taken in these and now they sit to rot, leaving all the secrets and stories to die with them.

What was that?

Something moved. You know it did and it could be anything really. Your imagination runs wild as it begins to come up with creatures of the night popping out from behind one of the boxes. Squid looking creatures and robots with lazars. But they can’t be real. Those only exist in cheap sci-fi movies that were made in the 1960’s.

A crash comes from behind you and it sets you into a run, weaving your way into a small space that is cleared of all phone booths except one. A blue one that isn’t old at all but looks as though it’s seen every aspect of time. The light at the top gives the yard an eerie glow, throwing objects into peculiar shadows. She is beautiful.

 Then you see it. A thing standing at the edge of the clearing with a ball of light sitting in its hands and red eyes; its hand is outstretched towards you.

You stand still with fright, as though your legs are glued to the spot.

Someone grabs your hand, a man with tousled brown hair, glasses, and is extremely tall and thin. You look at him in horror but you feel safe all at the same time. He holds tight onto your hand and pulls.

“Run!”

So you do.


End file.
